


Voicemails

by clarasptx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarasptx/pseuds/clarasptx





	Voicemails

He hears her voicemail again. The same old ‘outer space or the tube’ ritual. He leaves yet another message telling her how he saved planets and created ceasefires. She doesn’t listen. She never will. He still refuses to believe it, and it’s been years.  
'I did it for you’ he’ll say, because that’s what she told him to. She told him not to take revenge, so he didn’t. Not much, anyway.  'Clara, it’s been years. Its a miracle this thing still works’ he’ll say, not quite believing his luck. 'It won’t for much longer, I guess’ he’ll continue, knowing that the phone will cut off sometime soon. He’ll heas the familiar 'mailbox full’ beep, and sigh.  
Eventually, he’ll stop. Only because he’ll have to. The number will no longer work, and he’ll be alone. Truly alone. He will consider visiting Martha, but she won’t recognise him. So he’ll float. Aimlessly wandering through space until one day, he’ll find a way. He’ll remember something he heard about as a child on Gallifrey. He’ll figure out how it works, and he’ll do it. Even if it only works for a few minutes, he’ll bring her back. One last goodbye.


End file.
